Love Takes Over
by MrsTDCC17
Summary: Ginny has feelings for Harry, but how will she tell him with Cho Chang in the way?
1. Pancakes

Hey!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

I know I completed this story, but my I feel like I should edit it. The spelling awful, I don't know why it took me some time to notice that. So basically here's the edited, improved version.

I yawn sleepily. Waking up, I climb out of bed and head the for the shower. I'm full of excitement! Want to know why? Well, I'm at Hogwarts! We arrived yesterday; I was too tired to stay up yesterday. My excitement drained all of my energy. I grab a towel and jump in the shower for a good 15 minutes, it's heavenly. Drying my self, I put on my uniform and my robes, automatically checking my self in the mirror. For once my hair actually looked nice today, usually its frizzboom mania. I smile at my reflection and leave my room, holding my wand tightly.

I can already smell food, even though I'm halfway down the steps. I enter the dining room slowly, taking in that wonderful sight. It still manages to take my breath away. I take a seat on next to Hermione, on the Gryffindor table, _**obviously**_. Ron and Harry sit opposite us; I can't help but take a glance at Harry. He notices and smiles.

"Morning Gin" Harry said smiling

I love the way he calls me that, it sounds…wonderful. Hermione snaps me out of daze.

"Good morning" Hermione said, also smiling.

I smile back, still happy at the fact that Harry called me "Gin".

"Good morning to you both" I reply and turn my attention to the food in the table.

In already know Ron isn't going to bother saying _**anything**_, he's too busy engrossed in all that food on his plate.

There's so much food, what should I pick? Hmmm. A heaped late of pancakes soon catch my eye, I reach for them hungry as ever. However, someone else does too, causing are hands to touch in a weird way. I snatch my hand back quickly, was that a spark? I look up and lock eyes with Harry. I smile and we say a quick a "sorry", before placing a couple of pancakes onto our own plates. I feel and Hermione and Ron watching us, they're smiling.

Of course both me and Harry ignore them and settle down to eat our food. I soon forget about everyone and all my worries, these pancakes are divine. Halfway through my second one, I grab some blueberries and sprinkle them all over my pancake. I can feel Harry's eyes burning into me, but I don't mind, well not at the moment anyway. I take a bite and smile, it tastes even better.

"Since when do you like blueberries, Gin?" I hear Harry say.

I swallow and turn to him, smiling at that nickname _**again.**_

"I've always liked them…they taste great on pancakes!" I said taking the last bite of my pancake.

Harry laughs. What an amazing laugh.

"You really are something Ginny!" He say's.

I flip my log hair behind my shoulder, smiling. I can't believe he just said that!

"Why, thank you Harry" I said beaming at him.

He carries on smiling at me, I turn away blushing. Damn, I hate it when he does that. Checking my watch, I say a quick "bye" to everyone before leaving the room. I feel Harry staring after me, if I do anything embarrassing….

I manage to leave the room without messing up; I smile all the way down the halls, remembering the way Harry calls me "Gin". Ahhh. I enter the Potions room and sit down, I lean my head against the desk since Professor Snape isn't here.

"Hello Ginny" A voice says snapping me out of another daydream.

I look to the left and see Luna; she smiles at me and takes a seat.

"Oh, hello Luna, how are you?" I said, already knowing she's going to answer me with something weird.

"I'm good, actually I'm great. I'm looking forward to potions with Snape. It's quite fascinating..." Luna said, with a weird looking expression on her face.

I look at her like she's crazy.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost! Or maybe even a…-" Snape cuts her off.

"All of you shut up, I am here" Snape grumbles, slamming a pile of books down on his desk.

I roll my eyes, bored already. He's always moody is that man...and how the hell is he that pale? I hear Luna chuckle to herself, her eyes shining brightly. I don't bother asking her _**why**_ she's laughing, I don't see the point.

"Everyone turn to page 230" Snape said leaning against the desk.

We all groan and open our books, "Hate Potion" it says. I look down at the page, it looks pretty interesting. I hear Luna's constant "Ooos"'s and "Ahhhs"'s as she scans through the page. I bite my lip to stop my self from laughing.

"I want you all to read up on this for homework, tomorrow I will be testing you on every part of that page, anyone who fails to answer a question will be punished, understood?" Snape said, he didn't bother waiting for an answer.

When the hell do we bring this back? I wasn't listening to the second part. I frown not wanting to ask Snape, he's way too grumpy. Stupidly someone else asks, they're brave.

"Sir, when do we have to read it for again?-" Snape cuts the girl off.

"I am not repeating it Nadia Fitzgerald, you should clean your ears out more often. Maybe, then, you will be able to hear more. 5 points from Hufflepuff for asking such a stupid question" Snape said straight faced

Nadia's shoulders dropped. Groans are heard in different parts of the classroom, Slytherin laugh, _**but of course**_ Snape doesn't notice. Seen as though that didn't help I ask Luna, quietly.

"It's due in tomorrow. Wasn't you listening Ginny? This is going to be a good potion. I can feel it" Luna answered in a dreamy state.

Tomorrow? How the hell am I going to manage that? I slump back in my seat, this is unbelievable. …Ahhh! I'll just ask Hermy, she's good at that stuff.

As class ends I gather up my stuff and leave, with Luna at the other side of me. We head to Charms with Professor Filius, one of my favorite classes.

Just as I turn the corner, I bump into someone. My books drop to the floor, and so do I…_**almost**_.

"Sorry…Gin, are you ok?" Harry said, whist holding me in his arms

I blush, at the way he's holding me. He loosens his grip around my waist and pulls me up to a standing position. I lick my dry lips, unsure what to say. A few centimeters away I notice Cho Chang. Is it just me, or can I see jealousy on her face?

"Gin? Ginny?" Harry said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I blink and move my hair out of my face.

"Huh? Thank you Harry, and yes I'm fine" I manage to say.

I bend down to pick up my books, but Harry beats me to it. Handing them to me, are hands touch, I feel a spark. It's the same spark I felt this morning. I take my hand away quick. I wonder if he felt it to.

Before I can thank him for my books, Cho drags Harry saying something about "talking about important stuff"

I stare after them, pissed off at Cho Chang. How dare she?


	2. Perfect Fit

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

**Edited Version. **

I haven't written Harry's P.O.V before, so I might as well do one now.

Harry's P.O.V

I glance back at Ginny one last time, before Cho manages to drag me away. She looked devastated…maybe I should have walked her to her class. I suck in my lips, thinking about the way I just held Ginny. I smile a ting of pink covering my cheeks. She fit perfectly in my arms, like a little princess. I carry on smiling. By the look on her face I could tell she liked it, we could have stayed like that for ages.

"Harry …Harry?" Cho said waving a hand in front of my face

I look at her in confusion; she can be so annoying at times. I've noticed she doesn't like me talking about Ginny a lot, she always changes the subject. I swear she' jealous of our friendship. Only I want more than "friendship" with Ginny…

"Yes Cho?" I said politely

Cho grins at me and blinks furiously. I wonder if there's something in her eyes…

"Cho is there something in your eyes?" I said peering into her eyes, she immediately stops blinking.

Cho's smile drops. She crosses her arms and stomps her way into the Potions room. I shake my head and follow her in. I take my seat next to Ron and relax against the chair. Ron seems to be falling asleep. I laugh, which causes him to open his eyes wide, looking extremely annoyed.

"Do you mind Harry? I'm trying to sleep here!" Ron said placing his head on the desk.

I roll my eyes at his behavior. He's always moody when he's woken from his sleep. The class talks loudly, mostly to their own house. Some speak to other houses, but a only a few. Snape enters 2 minutes late, carry a large amount of books under his arm. Slamming the books down on the desk, Snape faces the class. He scans the room not saying a word. I nudge Ron to lift his head, he doesn't move. I nudge him again, but a bit harder.

"Harry what in the wo-" Ron said sitting up, only to be cut off by Snape

"Hmm look what we have here" Snape says and heads towards their desks.

Ron squirms under Snaps gaze, I stay completely still with a straight face. I'm not scared of Snape.

"It seems to me that hasn't been sleeping enough." Snape mutters loud enough for Ron and I to hear.

I look at Ron to see if he'll speak. He doesn't. I sigh.

"I do not tolerate sleeping students in my class. 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said and went back to the front of the class.

A Majority of the class groaned, turning around to glare at Ron. Hermione's glare is the worst out of the all, Ron squirms and mouths "I'm sorry". Of course Hermione was having none of it, she was furious. I chuckle silently.

"Shame weasel" Draco hissed to Ron

I glare at him long with Ron.

"Just ignore him" I mutter to Ron

Ron clenches his fist's and nods silently turning his attention to the front of the class.

The rest of the lesson surprisingly fast, gather up my things quickly and head out of the door. I wait outside for Hermione and Ron. Hermione isn't angry anymore, but that doesn't stop her ranting.

"Ronald, how could you be so stupid?" Hermione asked hands on her hips

Ron opens his mouth to speak.

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it" Hermione stated and set off to out Divination class.

Ron stares after her huffing.

"Blah, blah, blah. Who rattled her bookcase?" Ron said sarcastically crossing his arms

I laugh at the pair; they already act like a married couple.

"Come on we're going to be late" I said dragging Ron with me.

Grumbling he stumbles along besides me. Just as I'm about to enter the classroom I spot Ginny. She doesn't see me; a smile is on her pretty face. She seemed to be in deep conversation with Luna Lovegood. I carry on watching infatuated. I hear Ginny's beautiful laugh as she wraps some hair around her ear. I look left and right and head over there…only to be stopped by Cho Chang.

"Harry, where are you going? Divination is right there." Cho pointed.

I look at Ginny again, only to see that she'd disappeared. I glare at Cho.

"I already know that." I said turning away from her and heading into the classroom

I leave Cho standing.

Ron and Hermione frown at me.

"Where have you been?" Ron said confused

I sigh, frustrated.

"Long story" I mutter leaving it at that.

*1 hour later*

Finally that class is over! I grab my things and go to the dining room. Its already packed. I spot Ginny, sat alone staring at the table. Hmm, I hope she's ok. I try and sit next to her, but Hermione manages to beat me to it. Luckily neither them see. I go around instead and sit opposite her.

""Hey Ginny, you're early aren't you?" Hermione said cheerfully

Ginny looks up from the table.

"Not really" she answers with no smile

I frown slightly, what happened to the bubbly Ginny? Maybe I should talk to her…I give her a big grin, but only a small fake smile in return. Something's wrong.

"Thank you for-" Ginny starts, but I cut her off.

I carry on smiling at her.

"Don't mention it" I said winking at her.

I see her blush for second, its cute. I carry on watching her in awe. Ginny turns around and looks over to the Hufflepuff table. I try and follow where she's looking but en up failing. I watch as Luna waves at Ginny, before going back to reading her weird magazine.

Hermione catches me watching Ginny and raises and eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" She mouths to me. I nod in response and nod my head towards Ginny mouthing "I think she's upset". Hermione nods. Ginny turns back around smiling a little, this time its real.

"Ginny? Is something the matter?" Hermione said worrying

Ginny doesn't answer she just plays with her food.


	3. Cuddles

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

**Edited Version. **

Ginny's P.O.V

I sit down at the massive lunch table, waiting for Hermione, Ron and….Harry. I blush at what happened earlier, the way he held me..was so ..so..

"Hey Ginny, you're early aren't you?" Hermione said cheerfully

I stop thinking and look at Hermione, she looks surprisingly happy.

"Not really" I answer without a smile.

Cho Chang had really messed up my mood; it's obvious that she likes him. She could have him anytime she wants. All she'd have to do is bat her eyelashes, bit her lip and he'd go running. If I did that, I'd would probably look like a retarded horse with orange hair. I can't help smile a bit about that random thought. Harry and Ron enter the room and take seats across from me and Hermy. Harry smiles at me, I give him a fake smile back.

"Thank you for-" I start

Harry grins.

"Don't mention it" Harry said winking at me.

I instantly blush; i hate it when he does stuff like that to me. Usually i go all weird and giggly, but not today. Cho ruined it. I turn my body round and glance at the Ravenclaw table. Cho is laughing with her friends, flipping her long dark hair. Luna notices me looking; she waves slowly at me before going back to reading her weird magazine. I smile; Luna can be funny at times, even when she doesn't realize it. I turn back around and put food on my plate, only a bit though. I'm not really hungry at the moment.

"Ginny? Is something the matter?" Hermione said worrying

I continue playing with my food, before eating it. I swallow, and then shake my head at Hermione.

"I'm just tired that's all" I mutter

I can tell she doesn't believe me, she's raising an eyebrow. I turn away from her and put some mash potato into my mouth, oh how I do love mash. I can't help but spoon big scoops into my mouth, its lush.

I finish my mash, wanting more. So of course I heap my plate full of mash and gravy and start eating straight away. Halfway through my mash, I hear giggling. Not just any giggling, this giggle sounded awfully familiar. I look up and see Cho Chang sat next to Harry. She's was sitting super close to him, it was like she wanted to sit on his lap.

Harry was smiling at the laughing Cho; I stare at him like he's stupid. Doesn't he find her laugh annoying? I mean she sounds like dog for Merlins sake! I push my plate away angrily, her stupid giggling was driving is driving me crazy. I feel Harry watching me. Cho carries on giggling, even though Harry has stopped laughing. I down some Pumpkin juice, slamming the glass down loudly. I run a hand through my hair frustrated.

"Ginny…" Hermione starts off.

I don't bother waiting to hear what she's saying; I walk out the hall anger and sadness running through my body. I don't cry though, in wont allow any tears. Its not worth those. I keep walking until and step inside the common room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I take a seat nearest to the fire and relax into the cushy chair. I listen as the fire crackles, and the silence continues. Running a hand through my hair, I stare at the ceiling. What am I going to do? I sigh and curl up into the chair. Maybe I should just give up…I frown, I could never give up. He's the man of my dreams for Merlins sake. I pull my knee's up together and rest my head on them. I stay like this for a while, forgetting about the world and how Cho wants Harry.

The common room doo opens, and then shuts again. I don't bother lifting my head up. Whoever it is sits down, it sounds like he sat across from me. I look up and lock eyes with Harry; he stares back with no expression on his face. We continue to stare at each other for a few minutes; neither of us says a word.

"Ginny" Harry said continuing to stare at me.

I stare back.

"Harry" I said with no emotion.

Out of nowhere Harry gets up and heads over towards me. He stops right in front of me, there's only a gap between us. He reaches down and grabs my hand pulling me up. I stumble a bit, falling into his chest. I wanted to stay there forever, it was peaceful. But of course I couldn't. I got of off him quickly, trying to back away from him. But I cant, the only thing I could do was fall into the chair. Not like I had the chance anyway, because Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Oh.

"Um…Harry?" I said confused, but also excited

His touch was sending sparks all over my body. I can't help but lean into him, he's comfy.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked huskily.

My knees go weak, I'm sure of it.

"Uh...well, um..." No words seem to come out of my mouth.

Harry smirks at my stumble of words. He lets go of my waist and grabs my wrist, pulling me over to the sofa in front of the fire. At first I was shy, even though I was leaning into him just a few seconds ago. Harry smiles, I'm not sure why though.

"Don't tell me you've gone shy?" Harry said cocking his head to the side.

My heart beat furiously under my school uniform. Butterflies erupted all over my stomach.

"I'm...not shy…nope not at all" I said leaning back into the chair.

Harry pull me close and wraps his arm around me, I don't relax at first. But he tightens his grip and I can't help but lean into him. He smells wonderful. I rest my hand on his chest and watch the fire. I smile and cuddle more into him; I can't believe this is actually happening. Harry smiles down at me, but then it drops and his face becomes worried.

"Gin...what was wrong with you earlier?" Harry said frowning a little.


	4. Time Of The Month?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

**Edited Version. **

**I just realized it's turned into a different story...I hope you're okay with that. If you're not, then I'm sorry, but I'm keeping it this way. Either love it or hate it.**

Harry's P.O.V

I wait for Ginny to answer; she tenses for second but slowly relaxes again.

"…It was nothing really..." Ginny says quietly

I run a hand through her beautiful hair, its soft. I remember when we were younger I used to always stare at Ginny's hair, just wanting to touch It. Falling to shoulders it looked like a golden waterfall. I was too shy ask, so I never got the chance…until now.

"Are you sure?" I said, not wanting to upset her, she's seemed to go all quiet. I hate it when she's quiet.

Ginny looked up at me for a second, and then rested her head against my chest again.

"Totally" Ginny said with a positive voice.

I smile the bubbly Ginny's come back. I carry on playing with her hair, admiring everything about it, hoping it will distract me. I'm sure the worry and guilt will go away, if I block it out. It doesn't seem to work, the worry along with the guilt comes back into my head, no matter how hard I try to ignore it.

What could have made her so upset? I mean...I've never seen her so unhappy before, usually she's always smiling. This isn't like her. I look down at her; she seems to be deep in thought. I sigh quietly, hoping Ginny doesn't here. Se doesn't. Bringing her hair to my face I sit and wonder, the smell of her hair is lush. The scent of fresh fruit run through my nostrils, I smile to myself. I carry on wondering…when a smart thought pops in my weird brain.

Maybe it's the time of the month! I can't help but grin to myself, why the hell didn't I think of this before? It all makes sense now…I better ask just to be certain. I blush, already knowing how embarrassing this is.

"Um...G-Ginny...a-are you.…" I stutter, how embarrassing. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Ginny gets up and sits on my lap; she looks at me in confusion.

"Hmmm? I don't understand what you're saying Harry" Ginny said laughing

I feel myself blushing even more.

"Are you..? Um is the...time...-" Ginny cuts me off, a big grin appears on her face. Despite the fact that she's blushing like crazy.

"No Harry. It's not the time of the month, if that's what you're asking" Ginny laughed at my question. I smile at her, but my shoulders sag in disappointment. If it's not that, what could it possibly be?

I reply with a simple "Oh". At least I tried.

Ginny must have seen my face "Harry, there's no need to worry, okay?" I nod, not bothering to say anything.

"Look, if I tell you, will to stop worrying?" Ginny looks at me, her eyes are full of trust.

I nod my head at her, "I promise".

She continues to look at me and smiles "Well...You see...I ...was mad because Snape gave me homework...and its...um due in tomorrow… Ginny said blushing a little. I sighed in relief, I'm glad it's nothing_** too**_ serious.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll help you" I stroke her cheek and gaze into her eyes; she looks like an angel, but with red hair. I feel like an idiot for noticing this before, my glasses were obviously not working properly.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny mutters.

For a while she continues to look into my eyes, but slowly she leans close and so do I, our lips soon meet and we end up kissing passionately, it's _**much**_ better than kissing Cho, I can tell you that. There was no sparks when I kissed Cho, my heart wasn't pounding either. Our lips break slowly and softly. I blush while looking her, while Ginny does the same looking at me. Somehow she looks more confident than I feel, I love that about her. She lays down on my chest relaxing, while I lean back against the chair thinking about that kiss. It tasted like pure happiness, strange, I know, but I can't exactly explain it.

After a while Ginny falls asleep, I listen to her breath. Slowly I start to fall asleep my self, I try to force myself to stay awake, but unfortunately it doesn't work. I snake my arm tighter around Ginny and fall asleep.

I wake up to loud footsteps and constant arguing. The arguing sounds familiar but I can't seem to think straight. Ginny groans and pulls the blanket over her head to block out the noise; she's obviously not a morning person. I grin at the top of her head and rub my head.

"Look he's awake" some said loudly.

"Ayyyye get in there Harry" Some else said cheering. The remaining people in the room followed suite and started cheering loudly. I slowly start to feel a headache coming my way. I put on my glasses and look around the room. All the Gryffindor's look at us grinning, except George, Fred and Ron. Fred and George don't seem to be angry, they look slightly curious. Where as Ron looks furious, his whole face is bright red with anger. I poke Ginny in the back quickly, hoping to wake her. After a couple of poke's she throws off the blanket and glares at me.

"What Harry?" Ginny snaps, it seems as thought I've disturbed her.

"Oooooooh, looks like they're having a cat fight" someone comments.

I roll my eyes; I really don't need this, especially in the morning.

"Oh…" Ginny sits up quickly, her hair a mass of tangles. It still manages to gorgeous though.

I hear Ginny curse under her breath before speaking "Ron, Fred, George…." Ginny doesn't bother saying anything else. I dont think she can think straight either.

I stand up and go over to the three Weasly's "I can explain-" I start. Fred and George cut me off smiling.

"No need Harry..." Fred starts "…we totally understand" George finish's.

I look at them in confusion "You do?"

Fred and George nod in unison.


	5. I'm Not Jealous!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

Ginny's P.O.V

Well...that went well. Apart from the part where Ron went crazy and started attacking Harry like a bulldog. Mione needs to put that boy on a leash!

"Hey Ginny!"

"How's it going Gin?"

"Wanna hang out today Ginny?"

That's all I've been hearing all day. I rest my hands behind my head and stare at the ceiling. Every knows about me and Harry now, even the teachers!.

I put a pillow over my head and groan in shame. How embarrassing is that?.

My belly rumbles slightly, its time for food. I duck my head down quickly, as soon as I enter the hall. Hopefully no will notice me.

"Hey Ginny! How's it going?"

"Aye look its Harry's bird"

I blush in embarrassment. Why me? Why now?. Groaning I sit down next to Mione and grab a plate, ignoring her grin.

"You okay, Gin?"

I look up and lock eyes with Harry. I totally forget about the cheers and jealous sneers from the others and smile. Harry's my world; my one and only.

"Yeah..I'm fine, Harry" I don't think he believes me. But to be honest I feel great, now that Harry's here.

"I'll tell them to stop-" I don't think that'll be Necessary kind of like the fact that everyone know's I'm Harry's girl. Ha! Shame on you Cho.

"No,no its ok. I don't mind" I smile at him. I hope he gets that I'm ok. I've noticed he worry's quite a lot these days.

He nods his head, "Ok". He smiles at me. Ahhh that wonderful smile of his.

"Ronald Weasly, where on earth have you been?" Hermione ask's as soon as he sits down. He has a weird look on his face. Pfft, he's probably hungry.

"Oh..er..I was talking with Lavender" Ron blushes at the mention of his ex girlfriend. I don't understand why he dated her, she's nothing compared to Hermy.

"..Lavender?" Hermione turns around and looks at Lavender, I do too. She totally ignores us, and waves at Ron excitedly.

"Hi Ron" She shouts from across the table. Ron doesn't say anything, he just gives her a nervous wave. Hermione looks furious.

"Well.." She looks down at the table for a second, then glances at her watch "I..I must be going, excuse me" Hermione practically runs out the hall and out of sight. The whole table of Gryffindor glare at Ron.

"Nice going Ron" I bark at him. What an idiot!.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong" Ron says, even though his face is full of guilt.

"Hermione deserves better" I mutter. I stuff a load of food in my mouth and run after her.

Harry's soon behind me "Hey, where's my kiss?" He's blushing. Awww. I knew he'd follow, that's why I left without giving him one. The whole hall would've been screaming their heads off.

"It's right here" I say huskily. Damn I really need to stay away from those chocolate frogs.

Harry grabs my waist and we kiss each other hungrily. I run my hands through his hair, while he pulls me closer. Luckily we're the only people standing in the corridor.

"That was nice" Harry mumbles in my neck. He always avoids looking at me after we kiss, I think he's shy.

"Yes...it was" I sigh. Harry removes his face from my neck and stares into my eyes. Its magical.

Someone coughs, "I am interrupting something?" Ugh that voice. It would be her wouldn't it?.

"Oh..Cho,..we didn't see you there" Harry said, breaking his gaze from my eyes. A blush creeping onto his cheeks.

I glare into his chest. She's loving this. I can tell.

"Oh, its okay. Everyone loves a bit of privacy" Cho remarks. I can feel her stupid eyes baring into my back. I'm not going to bother turning around.

"Ah..yes,..I guess you're right" Harry hesitates "How long have you been standing there?" Yeah, how long _**has **_she been standing there?

"Oh not long, I just got here now" Harry sighs in relief. I growl, quietly. I'm sure she's lying.

Just too piss her off, I wrap my arms around Harry's waist and turn to face her.

"Is there a reason you're still here,Cho?" I sound like a bitch, I know. But I want time alone with my boyfriend for Merlins sake! .Is that too much to ask for?.

Cho narrows her eyes slightly, then plasters on a fake smile. I look up at Harry to see if he noticed her quick change...Unfortunatly he didn't. What a shame.

"No...well not exactly" She smiles at Harry, totally ignoring me "I wanted to speak to you Harry" She grins evilly. Well it looks evil to me anyway.

"Uh well..you see,Cho.."

He looks down at me with weird expression, I turn away from him awkwardly

"...I'm kind of busy at the moment..."

I look at Cho, she looks hurt. What a fake! "How about later on?.." Harry asks.

Later? What does he mean later?.

Cho's face brightens immediately.

"Great, how about 6.00?" Harry smiles "Sure, the Gryffindor common room?..I mean you dont-" "Sure that sounds great, see you soon"

She waltz past giving me the eye. Oh that bitch!. As soon as she's gone I jump out of Harry's arms. I didn't want her to see how hurt I am.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry looked puzzled as well as hurt. For some reason, I feel jealous. Yes that's right. Jealous.

"Nothing..I..um..I.." Crap, what am I supposed to say?. I back away unable to think.

"Ginny?" He grabs my wrist's and pull me foward, trapping me in a hug. I practically melt. Damn him!.

"You're not jealous, are you?" He looks at me with a small smile. He's enjoying this.

I glare up at him. No way am I admitting that. "No, I'm not Harry. Why would I be jealous of..of.._**her**_?. Ugh.

Harry laughs and cuddles me close. I love his laugh, it instantly brightens up my grumpy mood.

"Shut up! It's not funny" I say turning around, so I can relax my back against his abbs.

He bends down and kisses me lighlty.

"There's no need to be jealous Ginny" he turns me round so I'm facing him "I'm in love with you. Not her..ok?" He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

I feel tingling and nervous inside. How is it that a boy can make you feel this way?.

"Ok Harry..I love you too" I say quitely. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kiss him deeply. Ahhh this is the life...or so I thought.


	6. Breaking The Rules

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

Thanks for the review **HumusandPeeta :)**

Hermione's P.O.V

I can't believe this. Why her? What has _**she **_got that I don't?

I pace back and forth in the common room. I'm so glad its empty.

"How is this happening?" I don't bother speaking quietly. If anyone's standing outside the door, they probably think I'm mad.

I carry on pacing the room in frustration. She's not even that pretty for Merlins sake!.

I plop down on a chair, but then stand back up again. Why do I care anyway? Its not my fault if she breaks Ron's stupid heart. Sighing I sit back down again. This boy is driving me insane.

"There you are Mione" Ginny comes in and closes the door behind her "I've been looking for you everywhere"

She sits down next to me with a flushed face. Her eyes are somewhat sparkly.

"Sorry" I smile "I'm guessing went to see Harry before you came looking for me?" I grin. It's written all over her face.

Ginny's blushes. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She raises an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing

"Never mind" I sigh. They have such a perfect relationship. I stare at my lap in thought.

Maybe...if me and Ron..

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

You need to stop lying to yourself Hermione.

I'm not lying to myself!

Hmmm if you say so.

Oh shut up, will you?

I stop arguing with the voice in my head and turn my attention to Ginny. Stupid thoughts.

Ginny's smiling at her lap. I've never seen her smile like that before, she's probably thinking about Harry.

"Anyway, enough about me and Harry" she faces me "What's going on with you and my that stupid brother of mine?"

I hesitate. I've known Ginny for a while now, we do have our girly chat's now and then but still...

"Well..there's nothing going on really.."

I'm not exactly lying. There's nothing going on between us, and to be quite honest I don't think there ever will be.

"Oh come on Mione. You can tell me"

Ginny gives me a small smile. I sigh in defeat.

I might as well tell her, seen as though she tells me quite a lot about her's and Harry relationship. It's quite interesting if you ask me.

"Ok fine. We had a fling but now its other" I say it so quick I don't think Ginny even heard me.

Her eyebrows are raised and her mouth is shaped in an "o". I'm guessing she heard me then. I wait impatiently for her response, my hands fidget randomly..

"Well..." She doesn't say anything else. An evil smirk rises on her face. Oh dear.

"Well, what?" I ask quickly. My hands are all sweaty, its repulsive.

"I didn't know you and my brother had the guts to do that type of thing" she grins evilly "So, how long has this been going on for?" Here we go with the questions.

"Well...in the last 4 months" I blush "I broke it off last week" I feel a bit better now that's off my chest.

Ginny gasp's "That's quite a long time considering you had to put up with my brother" she shudders "Why did you break it off?" Ginny ponders.

I frown. I can't believe we're still talking about this.

"Things kept getting in the way" I sigh "we hardly had any time together"

I get up and start pacing the room again "I can't even remember the last time we kissed..." I already know I'm blushing, but that can't be helped.

Ginny laughs, I don't know what she finds amusing, but it must be funny. Tears roll down her cheeks endlessly.

"Did I miss something?" I huff, both hands on my hips. They automatically go there whenever I'm demanding something.

Ginny fails to speak at first, it just come out as more laughter. Ugh.

"Sorry Mione,...it's just that.." Ginny wipes her tears away "..I can't imagine you and Ron kissing" she laughs again "I mean, have you seen Ron's lips?" A wave of laughter leaves her mouth.

What an earth has got into Ginny? And what's wrong with Ron's lips? I don't see anything wrong with them. When we kissed it was magical. They were so smooth and...

"HERMIONE" Ginny shouts

"Oww!, what the heck Ginny?" I mumble, that really hurt my ear!. I rub it dramatically.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Ginny crossed her arms in an annoyed manor.

"Uh, something about Ron's lips?" I ask, I'm sure we were talking about that until I dosed off.

"No! I was telling you about Harry's date with Cho, but if you don't want to listen that's fine..." She tried to put on her best angry face but failed.

Harry? Date with Cho? Oh my!.

"Harry's going on a date with Cho?" My eyes widen. Why didn't Harry tell me?.

I plop down on the chair next to Ginny.

"Well..it's not really a date" Ginny frowns "It's just for a "chat" really" she quotes the word chat with her fingers.

Poor Harry, he can be too nice sometimes. I guess he's just naturally kind hearted.

"There's no need to get jealous Ginny!" I chuckle at her annoyed face "Harry loves _**you,**_not _**her"**_

Ginny groans "That's exactly what he said earlier"

I smile at her "Well then, you have nothing to worry about"

Ginny still looks worried. I sigh unable to think of anything else better to say. A silence fills the room.

"...Hey Mione..." Ginny's eyes are sparkling. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

"Yes Ginny?" Here we go...

"How about we doing some spying?" She smirks stroking her chin.

I told you I wasn't going to like it.

"Are you out of your mind Ginny?" I give her a confused look. Ginny ignores it.

"No. I'm just...curious" Hmmm more like jealous. I can't help but smile at the redhead. She's like Ron in some ways.

"Curious aye?" I ask sarcastically.

She glares at me "Yes, curious"

She's such a bad actor. There's no way I'm doing it. No way, no way, no way.

"Whatever, I'm not doing it" I say stubbornly.

Ginny roll's her eyes "Oh come on Hermione. Don't you get bored of being a bloody goody-too-shoes all the time?"

I know she's pissed off with me, but I'm not a "Goody-too-shoes"!. I'm sure I've broken a few rules before...

"For your information Ginny I am not a Go-"

"You'd do it if we were spying on Ron" she states. I gasp, how dare she!

"I most certainly wouldn't!, whatever gave you that preposterous idea?" I can't believe this!.

"Yes you would...and you know it" Ginny cross's her arms, she's angry with me now.

I sit back in the chair, defeated. I would never spy on Ron...would I?. The little voice in my head comes back.

Do you really have to ask that?

I ignore the thought again. Silence enters the room again, but this time its awkward. Ginny doesn't look at me, she seems deep in thought.

I sigh. I wonder what Ron's doing...

He's probably with Lavender, how boring. I sigh again and stare at the fire. There's only one way to find out...

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still up for-"

"Ha! I knew it would work, what made you change your mind?" Ginny gives me a cheesy grin.

I laugh nervously "Well..I..I want to know what Ron's doing.." I blush "You know, just to check up on him and stuff" I add quickly.

Ginny carries on smirking "Well what are we waiting for?" She stands and grabs my hand "Let's go!"

Ginny drags me out of the common room in a rush. For some reason I feel like I'm going to regret this...


	7. Mione?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter

Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been focusing on my other story, seen as though its almost finished.

Ron's P.O.V

"So Ron, what do you want to do now?" Lavender runs a hand over my cheek.

Nothing. All I want to do get away.

"I don't know" I mutter.

Please go away.

"How about we..."

I've stopped listening. Why doesn't she ever shut up? Has she not thought that some people actually hate her voice?

"...and then we can go back to my room" She finishes, looking at me for approval.

My mouth refuses to open. Great. Now I can't tell her what I really think and how I really don't care. All I can do is shake my head.

"Oh Ron, you're so cute when you act shy" She wraps her arms around my waist and stares up at me.

I'm pretty sure I just said 'no'.

"Shy? I'm not shy" I say, determined to get her off me.

Lavender giggles. "Ron!, are you listening to me?"

I blink, dazed. Looks like I blanked out again. She always has a way of making me bored.

"Wa? Yeah, I'm listening.." I say, looking down at her.

Out of nowhere I hear a gasp. Was that Lavender? Or...

"What did I just say?" She questioned. Lavender narrows her eyes at me, looking like one of those demons you'd see on a monster boss level in Super 's something you wouldn't want to see. _**Trust**_ me.

"Um...something about how Lunch?" I wonder. What else can I bloody say? I am hungry for Merlins sake!.

"Lunch?" She takes a step back away from me and crosses her arms "You thought I was talking about Lunch?"

Holy crap, she's going to kill me. Right here, right now and nobody will no. Sigh, I'm so glad she hasn't got me in that vice grip anymore. Why the hell did I agree to go on a walk with her again?

"Well, you were talking a lot and-"

Lavender drops her folded arms in shock. "Are you trying to say that I talk to much?" She sniffed.

Oh no, not the water works again. Anything but that!.

"I didn't say that-"

"Then what was you saying?"

I groan in frustration. Why does she have to make things so difficult? "I was going to say-"

What is it with her and cutting me off? I thought she liked hearing me speak.

"You don't want me anymore, do you?. You've moved on..." She turns around so I'm now facing her back. I can tell she's crying.

What should I say ? Now's my chance to break it off with her. I might as well get it over and done with...

"Lavender...I-" Why am I such a wimp?

"Yes Ron?" She peeks at me over her shoulder. Her eyes aren't even wet...  
>I glare at her. What a great little actor.<p>

"I'm-" Who's cutting me off this time?

"-going out with me"...Wait a minute, I know that voice. I turn around and lock eyes with...HERMIONE?.

"Mione? what are you doing here?" I can help but gawp at her. She looks amazing like always.  
>"It's nice to see you too, Ronald" She replies with a smile, linking an arm through mine.<p>

I must be dreaming. I thought she hated me. Looks like I was wrong. Lavender narrows her eyes at her. Maybe Mione should run and let me handle it...

"What do you think you're doing touching my Ron?" Lavender questioned. A little growl escaped her mouth. I cling onto Hermione, no way am I going near that.

"Your Ron?, he's more mine than he'll ever be yours!" Mione gasps as she finishes her sentence. I didn't know she was like that...Lavender should annoy her more often.

"Are you kidding me? You and him never even dated!. Ron and I have already dated, its only cause you were in the way, that I broke it off." She clasps her hands together "Now that we're together again , we can finally focus on our relationship. Sigh, I cant wait to see our children..."

Children? There's no way _**I'm**_ having kids with _**her**_!

"...They'll be miniature versions of us, Ronny-poo" Lavender places a hand on my arm. I look down on it in! Then quickly turn to Hermione. She knows what to do.

Scoffing, Mione twirls me around so I'm facing her. She has such beautiful eyes, I could get lost in them. Lavenders hand drops from my arm. Finally she's got the picture!

"Dont you dare" She hissed, it was as if she had some-how transfigured into demon again? I dont understand how Hermione isn't scared.

I tur my attention away from her. Hermiones face is something I could look at all day. I dont think I'd ever get bored...or **_scared_**.

"You didnt say we were playing dares!. I can be quit a champion if you ask me" Mione smiled.

Why is she suddenly acting so different? We both know she _**hates**_ dares.

"Don't you dare take me for a fool!. Just because people say you're the smartest witch at hogwarts, doesnt mean you can steal away someone else's boyfriend"

But were not even dating! Honestly...ok so maybe we did kiss a bit, but that doesnt count...does it?

Lavender crosses her arms with a smug smile on her mean face. "I bet you've never even had a boyfrend, have you?"

in return, Hermione laughs. It's quite unusual, especially for this particular situation. It feels awkward now.

"You think so?" She asked, a little smirk appearing on her pretty face.

What an earth has happened to my Mione? it's not like to act cocky!

"Of course I know!" Lavender paused "I bet you're still a Virgin, that's probably why Ron left you for me!. He wanted a real woman"

I blink. How can Lavender talk?

"I-"

"But, Lavender, you're a Virgin yourself..." I say matter of factly.

Lavender flushes, it looks as though her eyes are going to pop out...


End file.
